Over the Rainbow
by Yellowbrie3
Summary: Santana has to step up and take care of her 3 year old sister, see how she faces the challenges of every day life. Pezberry sisters Faberry friendship eventual brittana relationship. This story will get a little angsty so trigger warnings will be in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

* * *

><p>"Rachel come here please!" I shouted and waited patiently in my tiny living room for the sound of tiny feet to patter across the hardwood flow. Rachel came running as fast as her little legs would take her, headed straight for me, on the couch. "Woah slow down little one, you don't want to fall and get hurt, do you?" Rachel came to a stop immediately and started to tip toe over as slow as possible.<p>

"Come sit down next to Tana baby girl I want to talk to you about something." Little doe brown eyes looked up at me waiting to hear what I had to say. "You know how mommy and daddy went away in June?" the little brunette nodded sadly while hugging her stuffed bunny "ruby" close. "Well Tana has to go back to school soon and I would like to take you with me." I knew she probably wasn't really going to understand what I was asking her but I just had to go back to Columbia to finish my degree, my parents would want me too. We've been staying in Lima since the end of June when I got the phone call about my parents and have been here ever since.

It was time for my second to last semester but I refused to leave Rachel behind so if she didn't want to go then I would stay here with her and finish my degree online or something. I was pulled out of my trance thinking about school and how much responsibility came with taking care of a 3 and a half-year-old when I felt a tug on my sleeve, brown eyes connected and an adorable voice sprang free, "I go wif you Tana, I no wanna go nobody else" man was she adorable. "Of course baby you can come with me, are you sure you want to leave Lima" I asked hesitantly, this was a rather adult conversation to have with a munchkin. I scooped Rachel into my lap while she laid her head on my shoulder. "I 'ove you Tana, I go too" she said with a yawn and I knew it was time for her nap.

Time to start packing, we're moving back to NY.

* * *

><p>Just a new idea I had this is a prologue, of course the chapters will get longer if there is some interest in this story. I know I have two other stories going on, but I could not get this idea out of my head. Please read and review it's absolutely appreciated!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee! All mistakes are mine!**

Chapter 2

I stood in the living of the childhood home I grew up in, in a town I couldn't wait to get out of, but am now so afraid to leave again. I have lived in New York since I graduated from Mckinley but this time when I go back to the city I am leaving with a still broken heart and a very sad toddler. Rachel barely speaks anymore unless it's to tell me she's hungry, other than that, she points when she wants something or bursts into tears. I'm kind of at loss on what I should do, I want to listen to her talk even if her speech isn't great or when she sings along to Winnie the Pooh, it's adorable. I know she misses our parents and I do too, I'm not really sure how to talk to her about this though, she's so young I'm afraid she doesn't really understand what happened. "Ready to go baby?" I ask Rach as she patiently sits on the staircase by the door. As always I get a nod but at least I got a little bit of a smile behind the pacifier.

I loaded the last of our stuff into the RV I rented for the ten hour ride back to New York. I had originally figured that Rachel would sing and annoy me the entire ride but now I'm assuming she probably won't say more than ten sentences. I hook up my IPhone so that I can control my own music and pop in a DVD for the little one. Rachel has ruby hugged tightly to her chest while she watches the bubble guppies, and we're on the road.

A few hours into our ride it started to pour, it got so bad that I decided to pull over for the night at a campground to be safe and get some sleep. After what happened with my parents I was petrified to drive in bad weather, or to be the passenger. The RV had one big bed in the back, one that came out of the wall and one that was above the driver. I set up Rachel on the wall one so she couldn't roll off and get hurt and prepared myself to sleep in the back. I set my alarm for 7 am to get back on the road and head straight through to home, weather permitted.

It felt like I had only been sleeping for maybe twenty minutes before I heard a huge burst of thunder and watched as the sky lit up completely. No more than thirty seconds later I heard whimpers coming from the other side of the camper and immediately knew who it was. I sprang out of bed and ran over to Rachel who was hugging ruby while she backed as far into the corner as she could. "Come here baby," I cooed while holding my arms open for Rachel. She shook her head no as she continued to whimper. "Come on Rachie, Tana won't let anything hurt you, come on" I encouraged while she buried her head behind ruby and continued to shake her head. Just then thunder cracked so loud I could have sworn the RV shook. Rachel sprang forward into my arms and buried her face in my neck. I carried my little one to my bed, and yes I considered her mine now, my parents left her to me for a reason. Rachel laid on top of me her head now buried into my chest, ruby being strangled in her right hand, her left grasping my shirt. I rubbed her back to try and coax her back to sleep we were both exhausted hopefully the storm would blow over soon.

"Tana, Tana, 'ake up Tana" I felt little hands pushing on my shoulder to grab my attention but I had no desire to open my eyes, maybe it's just a dream. "Tana" was whimpered out this time and I felt tears slide down my neck and immediately opened my eyes, "what is it baby, Tana is right here?" I stroked her hair softly trying to get her to speak again. Instead she pointed to her monkey onesie and I spotted the wet area. Rachel continue to cry I guess she thought I was going to be upset with her, but honestly this happens to little kids, it's a bad storm, and she's scared I get it. Did she have to go on me? No, but I think I'm going to be okay. "It's okay sweetheart, Tana is going to get you all cleaned up, please don't cry baby, I'm not mad at you" she shook her head again but wouldn't look at me. "Look at me Rachel" I said sternly to grab her attention. "Tana is not mad, I just want to clean you up and make you comfy again okay?" she nodded her head and handed me ruby so she could be cleaned too.

I stripped Rachel of her onsie and threw it in the tiny bathroom so I could wash it and then hang it up. I sat her on the floor on a towel while I filled the sink with some warm water and her Johnson's bubble bath. Rachel was very small for her age honestly I had to buy smaller sizes for her so sticking her in the sink was a much easier way to get her clean. I grabbed one of her small towels and squirted some baby wash on it and cleaned her gently. Rachel didn't speak a word the entire time but her big doe eyes watched every move I made. I sang the itsy bitsy spider the entire time until we were done. I let Rachel toddle over and pick out of purple onesie with the stars adorning it. I removed the soiled sheets from the bed and laid her down and hopped in the smallest shower ever to give myself a quick rinse down.

Finally I made my way back under the covers and quickly felt the little brunette cuddle into my side and grab my shirt. I kissed the top of Rachel's head and prayed she would sleep through the night or I would never be able to drive all day tomorrow well today at this point. "Good night baby Tana loves you so much" I whispered to my little girl. Woah, my little girl? Well I guess that's what she is now that I am totally responsible for her. I just hope I'm good enough for her.

* * *

><p>Mostly a filler chapter, please read and review! I will take any suggestions for constructive criticism you guys have. I'll probably update again tomorrow along with my other two stories considering I am snow bound in this blizzard and have so much time to write. Have a great night everyone !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Glee! Thank you to all my reviewers, many of your questions are answered in the chapter or in the author's note at the bottom! Happy Reading! All mistakes are mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rachel watched Winnie the Pooh the entire trip back to New York, I'm pretty sure I have been singing the theme song for about five hours at this point. She giggled every once in a while that adorable baby laugh which was like music to my ears, but she didn't really sing and I'm starting to really grow concerned, Rachel loves to sing, our mom was a phenomenal singer who stared on Broadway and voiced one of the princesses in _Frozen. _I can't wait for Rachel to find that out she didn't really understand the first time we told her, plus Olaf was her favorite character at the moment.

I pulled up to our new home which was just on the outskirts of the city in Yonkers, I decided to use some of the money our parents left us and raise Rachel in an area where we could have a swing set, or she could learn to ride her bike on the street because there's far less traffic, but it's still a city type area. The train ride was about forty minutes to Columbia but my classes are later in the day so I didn't mind the travel. Maybe eventually we could move into the city when she's a little bit older, there are so many law firms that I could possibly get a job with, we'll see how my internship goes this semester. I'm going to be working at Fabray & Pierce, which is one of the best firms in the tri-state area.

I've decided to enroll in the daycare that is offered by Columbia, this way I can check on Rachel throughout the day and not have to worry about her being forty minutes from me in case something were to happen. I just really hope she is going to adjust okay to the other kids and maybe actually use the speech that she has. My dear friend Mercedes is also attending Columbia for Business and Music purposes and Rachel has always liked Mercedes, wheezy has been my best friend since we were seven years old. She doesn't take any crap from anyone and really helped me through my gay panic and awkward stages of life. I may be beautiful now but there was a time when my hair was huge, I had acne, zero self-confidence and boys were bullies. Now I will just release Snix on you and I could care less what boys think about me.

"Rachel wake up baby we're here, let's go see how well Mercedes and Tina did with setting up your new room" I gently woke her, it was time to move everything in. We didn't have all that much stuff, just some memories from our old house, I bought all new furniture so we could start new memories, I thought it might be easier this way.

The house wasn't huge but for the time being only Rachel and I would be living there, it was three floors, four bedrooms, 2 full baths, a basement and a garage. I had Mercedes and Tina set up Rachel's room with gold stars and purple walls. I decided to leave my own room to do later and the other two would be guest rooms for when the girls sleep over on the weekends.

I placed Rachel next to me while she held onto Ruby for dear life, I could tell she was nervous about being in a completely different area but I was going to do my best to help her in anyway. I extended my hand and felt her little one in mine while we walked into our brand new home.

About a week later it was my first day of classes and Rachel's first day of day care and boy was I nervous. I didn't want to leave her I just wanted to cuddle with her all day and watch bubble guppies, although honestly the show made my headache it was cuddling with the little girl that was my favorite part. My alarm went off at 630 am so I decided to hop in the shower while Rachel was surprisingly still asleep. After my shower I walked into her room and gently rubbed her back to coax her out of her deep sleep. "No, Tana" she whispered out but didn't wake up so I rubbed her back again a little firmer. "Nooooo Tana!" she screamed and made me jump. It was then I noticed she was dreaming and I don't think it was a good one. I picked her up and rocked her from side to side, "wake up baby, it's okay rach, Tana's here, it's your first day of day care, come on sweetheart" I whispered to her, her little eyelids fluttered open but were all red from crying. "It's okay Rachel, you're safe, Tana is here" she reached up and touched my cheeks as I leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

I dressed Rachel in red leggings with a jersey type top that was blue and white, which had a bow on the collar, she had in a red headband and little navy blue converse sneakers. I opted for the leggings today since it was her first day and I wasn't sure if she would get dirty or not or the types of activities the girls would be doing. "Are you ready to go baby" I asked but Rachel shook her head no immediately. I frowned because I thought she was excited for her first day. "Why not Rachie?" I prodded hopping I would get an actual answer, to my surprise I did. "No want Tana leave too," she whispered out sadly and I felt my heart shatter. She thought I was going to leave like my parents did.

"Rachel come sit with Tana on the couch she wants to talk to you about something" she toddled over to me and climbed into my lap immediately curling into me. I lifted under her chin so we could connect our chocolate eyes. "Tana is not going anywhere but to school today and I will be picking you up at 4 o'clock on the dot, I will check on you in between my classes and maybe we could even have lunch together!" she smiled at that. "Tana is never ever going to leave you baby I promise, but in order for us to stay together I have to keep you in daycare, I have to show the social worker I can do this, that we can do this okay?" I know she doesn't really understand but I couldn't bare the thought of losing her and having her live in foster care, I wouldn't survive without her. "Tana never leave?" she asked. "Tana will never leave baby I love you too much my little munchkin" I said, happy that she was actually speaking to me for once. " 'ove you much Tana" what an adorable little thing.

We hopped on the train and made our way into the city, our first day separated in months, but we could do this. The Lopez woman were strong we would do our best.

I carried Rachel up to the daycare center, she was clinging to my neck fiercely I knew this was going to be hard on both of us, but it had to be done. I walked through the sliding glass doors and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi!" I heard the beauty speak "I'm Brittany S. Pierce" she extended her hand and I shook it. Well this just got interesting.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please read and Review! I kind of want Rachel to call Santana "Mama" definitely taking opinions on that idea. I know some of you want to see Mercedes she will definitely be a big part of the story and so will Tina. Quinn will be coming in later; I haven't decided if she will be a toddler or an adult, again thoughts are appreciated. PM me for any input. Until next time have a great night!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Glee! Thank you all for your follow, favorites and reviews! I appreciate all your input. Happy reading !

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It is safe to say that this Brittany was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but before I got completely inappropriate I felt Rachel squeeze her little arms tighter around my neck and bury her face impossibly into my chest. "Relax baby, I won't leave until you're ready I promise" I whispered in her ear praying my promise would calm her down. My class didn't start for at least forty minutes, which I planned for I knew today was going to be very hard.

Suddenly I heard Brittany speak again, maybe she could do some damage control. "Uhm I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear you, I'm sure this little one is very nervous, maybe we could take a tour together?" she asked blue meeting brown seeking my approval. I nodded once before she spoke again, "why don't we go over to the letter rug and see all the blocks we have over there, how does that sound cutie?" the blonde asked gently but Rachel refused to look at the woman.

"Come on Rach, Tana will be with you, why don't we go check out all the cool things this place has to offer?" I felt her nod her little head against my chest, which made me, smile a little. _Maybe she will open up a little bit. _

"Abby I'm going to see these two around a little bit can you get those little ones set up with the sand box please?" Brittany asked who I assumed to be her assistant, although she looked far younger than Brittany and I.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name when you came in…" Brittany trailed off waiting for my response.

"Oh I'm sorry for being so rude, I'm Santana and this little clinger monkey is Rachel" I said as I felt Rachel let out a giggle against my chest. Brittany heard the laugh and smiled widely.

"That's a very beautiful name Santana, your daughter is absolutely adorable." I blushed at her compliment but quickly regained my composure, "oh no she's not my daughter, she's my little sister, but I'm her legal guardian now, although I do consider my own now." Brittany grimaced as I spoke but being polite she didn't ask me any further questions.

"Okay Rach why don't we play with some of these wooden blocks Mrs. Brittany set up for us" I said as I tried to pry Rachel from her deadlocked grip. "It's just Ms, I'm not married or anything, I'm actually single very much single, and I'm going to stop talking now because I sound like a crazy person" Brittany rushed out while turning a deep shade of red. I smiled at her quirkiness and saved her the embarrassment she was feeling, "well I am very much single too" I smirked when she looked down and fumbled with her hands, I obviously made her nervous. Realizing I had to get it together though when Rachel tightened her arms again, I could flirt later.

"What age group is Rachel going to be in?" Brittany asked while I was struggling to get the little brunette to sit in my lap.

"She just turned three, she's normally only shy when she first meets someone but usually opens up quickly, we've been struggling with speech lately and we haven't been apart for more than an hour in months, this is going to be really hard for her" I filled Brittany in thinking maybe she'll look after Rachel with special care in this special situation. "Maybe I should just take her home and try this again another day, she's not ready" I said as I started to get up to leave but stopped when I felt a gently hand on my shoulder.

"Santana you have to separate yourselves sometime, this is not going to be easy for either one of you, but I'm sure you have classes to attend too and the semester just started you have to go" the blonde explained as if I didn't already know these things. I rolled my eyes before answering, "thanks but I think I know Rachel better than you and I should take her home" I snapped instantly feeling bad when I saw Brittany drop her head in embarrassment for the second time that day.

" I-I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean to overstep your parenting, you do what's best for you guys, I'm going to help Abby with the other kids that are arriving, see you later" Brittany said as she turned to walk away towards the other little ones.

I sighed as I realized Brittany was right this had to be done I needed to go to class, I wanted Rachel to branch out hopefully make some friends, and come back out of her shell she had been hiding in. "Rach look at Tana baby, it's just me and you, Ms. Brittany is gone for now" I whispered into her dark hair. She stirred and leaned back a little to meet my eyes. "Rachel honey you have to stay here today, Ms. Brittany is a very nice woman and I think you can have a lot of fun here, if you're scared you just go to her and she will call me right away okay?" I spoke as gently as I could trying to get her to believe my words. I would come back no matter what.

"Tana promises she will come back to get you if you need more or at the end of the day if you can make it, I promise" I kissed her forehead lightly. "Cross or art Tana?" as she lightly dragged her little fingers to make an X over my chest. "Cross my heart baby" I kissed the top of her head conveying as much love as I could. I picked up Rachel and carried her over to where all the kids were standing around the sandbox. It was one that you just stuck your hands in this way it was much less messy for the kids and the employees.

"Brittany could I speak to you for a moment" I asked nicely knowing that I had already hurt her feelings and no one should ever do that to someone so sweet who was just trying to help me. Blue eyes flickered to brown and she nodded my head, leaning over I guess letting Abby know she would be right back.

The tall blonde stood in front of me expectantly, waiting for me to start the conversation. "I'm really sorry Brittany for snapping at you, I'm just so used to dealing with things on my own lately especially when it comes to Rachel. She's really fragile right now and this is terrifying for both of us" I told her keeping our eyes connected so she could see the truth behind my words. She thought for a moment before speaking "it's okay Santana I'm sorry for trying to tell you what to do so can we start over?" she rocked back and forth and her heels like a little kid waiting for an answer. I pretended to think for a moment before smiling and nodding my head.

I placed Rachel on my hip so that she would actually look at Brittany and maybe start to warm up to her. "Hi Rachel, it's very nice to meet you" Brittany spoke quietly and gave the little brunette a small wave. Finally Rachel lifted her head a tiny bit from my shoulder and gave the tiniest wave she could "hi" she whispered. If we weren't so close I wouldn't have heard but Brittany did too and smiled widely.

"I promised Rachel that if she needed me, you would call, no matter how busy I may seem," I said while giving Brittany a playful stern look knowing she would catch on and agree with me.

"Oh but of course! I will call Santana whenever you need her okay Rachel, Ms. Brittany is going to take extra special care of you today, we can do whatever you would like" the bubbly blonde said excitedly, I think she was more excited than the kid honestly. Rachel looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I nodded my head with a smile confirming Brittany's words.

I felt my phone vibrate and I knew it was a reminder that I had to leave for class, this goodbye was going to be hard though. "Okay Rach, Tana needs to go to class now, I need a big hug and a kiss before I go" I choked out as the tears started to well up. Rachel threw her little arms around my neck again and squeezed me tight, she finally leaned back and placed a sloppy, but adorably loving, kiss on my lips. "I love you so much baby girl," I whispered to her. "I 'ove you much Tana" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

I handed her to Brittany praying that this woman could handle my little girl and she would make it through the day with no problems. "Thank you Brittany, please call me in ANYTHING goes wrong" I said anxiously while making my way out, trying to hold my tears at bay. "I promise Santana everything will be fine, we will see you later" the blonde said while lifting Rachel's little arm to help her wave to me. I kissed her forehead one last time and I was out the door to start my awesome but crazy law life.

I took the elevator to the fifth floor and walked into classroom 515. The smart board read "Welcome Fall Semester Students!" I rolled my eyes at the pictures of leaves and squirrels on the slide, how old is this professor? Just then the professor walked in ready to start the class. "Hello students, thank you for being on time, I'm Professor. ….."

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading! Please review or PM and let me know your thoughts! I am so open to ideas with this story, anything you guys want to see in particular? I still haven't made a decision on Quinn but I'm leaning towards her being an adult. Let me know thoughts. Have a great night!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! I got another snow day so I might as well update! I do not own glee. Happy Reading. All mistakes are mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Rachel was sitting by herself on the letter rug, holding Ruby tightly in her left hand, and trying to stack the wood blocks with the other. The little brunette cried while Brittany held her for about twenty minutes when she realized that Santana was not going to come back. Rachel squirmed to get out of Brittany's grip and slowly walked over to the rug where she has now been for almost two hours. Brittany thought about calling Santana but since the child had finally stopped crying she decided against it.

"Alright boys and girls it's time for our snack and then it's nap time, clean up your toys you've been playing with and then we'll all have our snacks!" Brittany told the little ones. "Let's sing our clean up song together on 3! 1, 2, 3, it's clean up time everybody it's clean up time everyone, you help me and I help you and together we get it done!" They all screamed out gleefully. Brittany caught Rachel out of the corner of her eye and watched as the little brunette put her blocks away. All the kids had gone to sit at the mini tables waiting for their snack; they got to choose between carrots and celery today or an apple and orange slice. They also got the option of apple juice, milk or cranberry juice.

Abby noticed the little brunette shifting on her feet and wanted to help her to find a seat and get her snack. She walked over to the young girl and crouched down on her knees to be eye level. "Rachel, do you want to find a place to sit?" Rachel shook her head back and forth as her eyes filled with big tears, she thought because they cleaned up it was time for her Tana to come back. Abby immediately noticed her distress and reached her hand out to help the girl calm down. Rachel shook her head again and ran back over to the letter rug where she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face as she began to sob.

Brittany saw Rachel run from Abby and decided to step in, the little girl let her hold her before so maybe she trusted Brittany. "Ms. Abby why don't you have one of the older kids help you hand out the snacks" they made eye contact and had a silent conversation before she nodded her head in agreement.

Brittany walked over to Rachel slowly not wanting to startle the little girl. "Hi Rachel, it's Ms. Brittany can I sit with you for a little bit?" Brittany asked in a soft whisper and waited patiently for Rachel to look up. After her cries died down to whimpers she finally looked up, chocolate orbs meeting ocean blue, she gave a barely there nod.

Rachel climbed over into Brittany's lap and snuggled into her chest. The older blonde let out a tiny gasp not expecting Rachel to be so affectionate with her, the little girl had her walls up but she believed she could break them down and hopefully her sister's too. Brittany picked up Rachel and walked over to where the other kids were but the little girl had her head buried in her neck and her arms wrapped tightly. "It's okay Rach, Ms. Brittany just wants you to have a snack and something to drink, I won't put you down I promise" she whispered to the little girl while rubbing her back.

"Would you like carrots and celery or apples and oranges" Rachel just pointed to the vegetables. "Okay how about apple juice, cranberry or milk" again she point but this time to the apply juice. Brittany grabbed what she wanted and sat the little girl in her lap so she could eat quietly and still feel comfortable. All the other kids had laid down for their names, Abby took her lunch break, and Brittany sat on the big yellow beanbag chair holding Rachel while she slept. Brittany sighed as she looked at Rachel, she needed to talk to someone, and Brittany knew just who to call.

I sat in class bouncing my leg up and down and slightly tapping my pen on the desk, I stopped when a boy with greasy looking hair and a baby face glared at her from two seats over. I'm worried about Rachel I hope she's doing okay I haven't gotten a phone call yet from Brittany so that's a good thing I guess. My thoughts immediately went to the stunning blue-eyed blonde, I wanted to ask her out sometime, but I came with some much baggage that I'm afraid she will reject me, plus I haven't dated since I lost my parents, I don't want to fall for the girl and have her leave me too. I'm still so angry about what happened with my parents. I'm ripped from my thoughts when my professor speaks again.

"Welcome class to _Family Law Litigation Workshop, _I am Professor Holly Holiday-Pierce, I hope you are ready to learn!" My head shoots up when I hear that, _Pierce _as in _Pierce & Fabray? _As in Brittany Pierce?! Oh my god this just got so much more different. I'm going to be working for Brittany's family practice and if my instincts are correct this tall gorgeous blonde in the front of the room is related to Brittany. Yup this should be fun.

"Okay everyone, that's the end of class, read over your syllabus! This is not going to be an easy class, some of you will fail you better be focused. There are a couple of you that will be working close with me for your internship, you better have your act together or I will drop you" She said with a smile. Where the hell did the woman with the squirrels and leaves on her board go? "Fuck" I whispered out this was going to be incredibly difficult to do with having Rachel around all the time, plus I need to get that kid to talk. I can't just rely on daycare all the time. Speaking of I should go check on my baby and see how she's doing.

I take the creepy elevator back down to the second floor and basically job down the hall to the daycare center. I look in the window trying to spot Rachel before I go in, finally I see her curled up in Brittany's lap sleeping while holding onto the ruby. Brittany is playing with her hair while watching all the other kids sleep. I knock on the window and make eye contact with the blonde. She smiles wide and waves me in.

"Rachel wake up sweetie, look who's here" she whispers in the little girl's ear and rubs her back to wake her up. She stirs and lifts her head from Brittany's chest. "Tana" she gasps and jumps off Brittany's lap. "Hi baby, I missed you so much" I tell her while scooping her into my arms and holding her close.

"How was she?" I ask Brittany finding it hard to make eye contact with her now that she's in front of me and I know who she is related too.

"She cried for a while after you left, sat by herself, broke into hysterics when Abby tried to talk to her, but once I spoke to her and held her she calmed down. I think she was afraid you weren't coming back," she said with a frown. "I have a cousin who I am very close with, I was thinking I could give you here number and maybe you guys could go talk to her" she rushed out.

"You mean like a shrink" I snap but apologize immediately when I see her face fall. "I'm sorry Britt" she blushes at the nickname. I know we should be talking to someone, I'll take her card if you have it" she smiles that beautiful smile and walks over to her backpack to grab the card. Without even looking at it I put it in my back pocket.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her today, I really appreciate you keeping Rachel from having a real meltdown. I'm glad today is my early day, we have to run though I have to go buy my books, start studying, get something for dinner, get this little one bathed and ready for bed" I say as my cheeks tint red from giving Brittany so much information about my life.

Brittany nods and smiles "Anytime." I turn to leave while grabbing Rachel's stuff when I hear "Santana!" Brittany is jogging towards us with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here's my number, maybe you would like to go out sometime?" she asks with this cutest face while she rocks back and forth on her heels. "Maybe" I say with a wink and turn to walk away. "Good job today baby girl, we did better than I thought we would," I whisper against her forehead.

I decided to make spaghetti for dinner tonight Rachel really loves it, even though she makes quite a mess. "Why don't we put ruby to sleep since it's time for your bath Rachel" she just looks up at me no words and nods her head. I sigh I really miss hearing her talk, her whispering doesn't count.

I walk into Rachel's just in time to see her kissing ruby goodnight, "adorable." I take out Rachel's duck robe and carry her into the bathroom to run the water. She points at the tub and I nod "yes baby bath time" she points again with more emphasis and I do not understand what she wants. Tears start to well up "no no Rach, tell Tana what you want" she points at my then points to the bath "you want Tana to take a bath with you" I ask and she nods sniffling lightly. "Of course I'll take a bath with you."

Rachel is leaning back against me while playing with her pink ducky walking it up and down my thighs. She squeals when I take the ducky from her and attack her with kisses. She splashes around and manages to get me right in the face. "Oh you little stinker you're gonna get it now!" I start to tickle her sides while peppering kisses to her face. She's giggling uncontrollably "stop, stoooop" she laughs harder I didn't want to stop because I missed this side of her. "S-s-s-topp Mama Stttop" she yells out and I freeze.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Glee! Happy Reading !

Chapter 6

"W-what did you say Rachel?" I asked after I finally unfroze, I knew what I heard but I had to hear it again, it could have easily been a mistake. She's three maybe all the tickling got to her brought back a memory or something. Our parents were not the greatest in the world and really didn't spend much time with Rachel after she was born, but I do know my mom used to take baths with her when she could. That is when she wasn't out with my dad having "business meetings" also known as taking off work for the weekend to leave the baby with a sitter and going to do God knows what.

My parents were both doctors, they were pediatricians and owned their own practice in Lima. When I was growing up they were never really around. They would work long hours during the week, leave me with a sitter, come home have a few drinks, and pass out. They would wake up the next day and do the same thing over and over again. Since they ran their own practice they were able to hire other doctors to be a part of their practice which made it a little easier for them to take vacations at least once a month. They never took me with them, I was always with a babysitter or occasionally a family member would watch me. My abuela lived in Lima but didn't support how my parents would leave me on weekends or weeklong trips and refused to watch me. Eventually when I came out to her she disowned me and we haven't spoke in years.

My relationship with my parents was shit, I was actually surprised when they left Rachel to me, but in reality they didn't really take care of her either. I did up until I left for New York I would watch Rachel, give her baths, and read to her, watch movies, all the things parents should be doing with their infant and then toddler. I was her mother figure and I am now, I'm not surprised she called me Mama, probably should have always called me that. We've been living together for almost four months and I'm definitely okay with taking on this role. Now I have to get her to say it again.

"Rachel sweetie, tell me what you said" I waited patiently for the little brunette to look at me. When she did all I could in her eyes was fear and her bottom lip was quivering. I know she doesn't talk much but I have no idea why she looks this way. "It's okay baby, say it again, I need to hear it" I gently coax.

"I sorry Tana, I no call you dat no more" she says as big tears fall from those beautiful brown eyes. "I no mean to make you mad" she continues.

I shake my head quickly and pick her up deciding we should get out of the tub to have this conversation. I wrap her nicely in her duck robe and put my red satin robe on as well. She lays her head on my shoulder when I pick her up as plays with my robe. I don't understand why she is reacting so scared, I would never hurt her or be mad at her. We are supposed to save the fights and being mad at each other for later in life when she's a teenager. Hopefully she is a better teen then I was. Hell with me as her mother I will make damn sure of that. I am determined to be a better parent then both mine were combined. The wheels are spinning in my head but I know I need to talk to Rachel now, I need her to know I am not mad at her.

"Rachel, Tana is not mad at all about what you said, why do you think I'm mad sweetheart?" instead of a verbal response she just shakes her head no and reaches for ruby. I think I should just tell her what I'm feeling, letting her know I would be okay with this. "Rachel I want you to look at me and listen to everything I say okay?" she hesitantly looks up and slowly nods her head in agreement. I take a deep breath "If you want to call me Mama or mommy, I am more than okay with that. I'm going to be a huge part of your life and I promise I will never ever leave you. You are so important to me and I am honored that you would want me to be your Mama" she looks at me skeptically first but eventually I get a smile and a nod. She wraps her little arms tight around my neck and I squeeze back.

I let Rachel pick out her pajamas tonight, she went with her Little Mermaid onesie that had Ariel, flounder and Sebastian on the front. Once she was dressed she walked over to the DVD case and picked out a movie for us to cuddle up too. "Watch?" she asked quietly. I sighed, I guess we are back to one or no words for the rest of the night.

"Yes baby we can watch The Little Mermaid tonight, do you want to watch it in the big bed with me?" she nods.

"Okay let me grab my pjs and we are off to under the sea!" I exclaim and finally I get a giggle. "Tay Mama" it still feels like the first time all over again when she says that. I grabbed my purple sleep shorts and white t-shirt with Ariel on the front I figured we might as well match. The shirt was a Christmas gift from Rachel we used to watch it when I came home to visit from school.

I scooped up the little brunette and let he settle her place next to me in my large bed. These are my favorite moments with her where we can cuddle and maybe I can get her to speak a little more.

Rachel is cuddled as close as possible into my side and wherever Rachel is Ruby is of course. We get through about twenty minutes of the movie before the little brunette's breathe starts to even out. It's still early so I slide out of the bed careful not to disturb her and search for my phone and my jeans from today. I pull out the number that was given to me by the beautiful blonde and send her a quick text.

**Hey Brittany it's Santana, hope it's not too late to text you : ) **I figure the smiling face makes the text better. I didn't really say I was going to text her so she probably wasn't waiting for one. Oh no maybe I shouldn't have sent it, maybe I should have waited to see her again not I definitely look desperate and she's going to hate me. Now I am rambling and have no one to quiet my mind, ugh.

About twenty minutes and three freak-outs later I finally felt my phone vibrate. I moved Rachel to lie on my chest praying that this text was from Brittany.

**Hi Santana! I wasn't expecting a text from you but I'm glad I got one! Sorry for the delayed response I was in the shower and of course it's not too late. **She's so adorable.

**That's okay I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Rachel she's really struggling right now. I appreciate you trying to help her! **

This time I received a much quicker response, **That's no problem she's an adorable little girl, may I ask why she doesn't speak? Is this something I should be concerned about? **Again she's adorable and so sweet and caring. I definitely don't want to get into this long conversation now about my parents and why Rachel hasn't spoke much. I mean I don't even know for sure. I'm going to be taking her to talk to someone for sure and maybe talk to someone myself. I lash out with my anger at people who care about me and soon enough I am going to push them all away.

After careful consideration I reply to Brittany. **I'm a little concerned myself but I get a few words here and there, a giggle or a smile. I'm definitely going to give your cousin a call and see if she can help us out. Maybe we could get coffee sometime and talk about it? **Smooth very smooth Santana, I literally pat myself on the back. I don't want to tell her Rachel called me Mama yet, one step at a time please!

Another quick response, **That sounds great San! I'm available Friday, maybe we could try for then? **

I was given a nickname! She's so cute I can't get enough. I'm going to have to see if Cedes will watch Rachel Friday while Britt and I get coffee.

**I think Friday will work for me I just have to ask my friend to watch Rachel. **Just as I finished my text Rachel started to stir in her sleep and I need I had to go so I sent another quick text. **I have to go Britt, Rachel needs me, have a goodnight! : )**

**Goodnight San : ) **

I place my phone on the night table and rub my hand down Rachel's back humming softly trying to coax her back to sleep. She's squirming and whimpering. "Shh Rachie, I'm right here, you're okay" I run my fingers lightly threw her hair. Suddenly scared brown eyes meet mine, it's not her movements that scare me but the words that follow "no hurt daddy" and my heart drops. What the fuck happened while I was at school?

Thank you all for your reviews they have been so helpful, please continue to do so I take all thoughts into consideration. I got some Rachel and Santana interaction in this chapter and a little Brittana. Next chapter we will see Mercedes and get a chance to meet Quinn! Let me know what you all think : )


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Glee! All mistakes are mine! How about that Brittana promo tonight?! Happy Reading : )

Chapter 7

"Rachel, wake up!" I'm trying my best to bring her out of her sleep, but with the way she is flailing her arms and legs I'm struggling to help her. So instead of being physical I just keep trying to talk her out of it. Eventually I realize that it's not working and it might be worth getting a hit to the face if it gets her to stop. I grab her arms in one swift motion and pin them to the pillow. I lean down slowly to kiss her cheeks that are swollen from crying, and then her nose and her eyelids. "Please Rachel, wake up, Mama's here. I can help you come back to me, come back to me please" I whisper as I continue to pepper kisses to her little face.

Finally after what feels like an hour Rachel's little eyelids flutter open but all that behind them is fear. She quickly notices the position she's and struggles to get free

Her little eyes are darting around the room and she is trying to figure out how to escape. What she says next breaks my heart. "I no bad, no hurt pease" she begs while still struggling to get free. I immediately let go of her in my shocked state not even noticing that she has jumped off the bed and is hiding in the corner.

Thinking about someone hurting my Rachel, my baby, my daughter. That's what she is now legally she's my daughter I am responsible for her. I need to be strong for her, but in the meantime I am for fucking sure going to find out what the fuck my parents did to her. They're lucky that they are gone because I would drive to Lima tonight just to kick their asses.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear the heartbreaking sobs coming from the corner of my room. I grab Ruby and walk slowly over to Rachel I don't want to scare her more.

The little brunette is curled as far into the wall as she can be with her head buried in her arms. The bottom half of her body is wet from having an accident, she's shaking from the tear shed but she won't let me touch her. It hurts my heart to see this little girl in so much pain and I don't even know what to do to help. I'm useless right now, she's three years old and she's basically having a panic attack. Babies aren't supposed to have panic attacks. My baby shouldn't be feeling this way. I have to call someone I need help.

I was just about to call Mercedes when I remembered she was out on a date tonight and I really would feel like a bad friend if I interrupted that. She hasn't gone out on a date since Sam left her two years ago. The next person would be Tina but she's out of town for some fancy conference for work.

I swallow hard when I come to terms with asking Brittany for help even if it's over the phone. I know we have only known each other a short while but she's obviously great with kids, Rachel reacted well to her, and her cousin is part of child psych, runs in the family then. I quickly grab my phone and scroll my contacts for the blonde praying that she will answer soon.

"H-hello" a voice so thick with sleep comes through the phone and I stay silent, afraid the sleeping beauty is going to be angry with me. "Santana are you there? Is everything okay?" still I continue to stay silent I feel terrible for waking her up. "Santana!" she yells and I jump, I look over at Rachel and I know I have to get over this feeling and help this little one. Suck it up Santana.

"B-b-brit" I try and gain some composure so I can stop my stuttering and explain what's happening.

"Yes San, I'm here, tell me what's going on I can hear the crying in the background. Is it Rachel? Are you hurt or is she hurt? You better start speaking!" her questions come at me like rapid fire.

"I'm so sorry to call so late you prob…." it's all I was able to get out before she cuts me off, "never mind waking me up please tell me what's going?" her voice is desperate and concerned.

I take a deep breath "Rachel is having a panic attack, I think she had a nightmare, she's curled so far into the wall she could honestly be a part of it. I have no idea what to do Britt, please tell me you know what to do, she's having trouble breathing and she won't let me near her, please Britt something is wrong. She keeps saying, "No hurt please." I-I-I don't know how to help" I sob out.

"Shh Santana it's okay you need to be calm in order to help her be calm okay? I need you to listen to me, I'm going to put the phone on speaker while I get dressed. Okay?" "Yes" I choke out.

"First I need you to put your phone on speaker too and send me a text of your address, I'm going to come over and I will help you best I can." I do exactly as she says and send her the text I have no idea how far we live from each other.

"Before I get there I need you to get Rachel to calm down and get her breathing under control. You're going to grab her out of the corner and put her hand over your heart, get her to relax to your heartbeat. She trusts you San you need to trust yourself. I want you to squeeze her tight and relay all the love you have for her in that hug. Use some words to help her, something you know she will respond too. By the time you get her to calm down I will already be there. I'm getting in my car now." I hear the door slam shut and her turn the ignition. "You can do this Santana. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" she asks.

"N-no please drive carefully. Thank you so much Brittany," I say just above a whisper. "It's no problem see you in about twenty minutes" and she hangs up. I look over at Rachel still hyperventilating in the corner. I can do this.

I gently crawl over to where the little brunette is tucked into the corner. "Rachel calm down honey you're going to make yourself sick if you don't relax" I tell her while extending my hand slowly to rub her arm. She curls even more into herself. She's struggling to get enough air over all the hysterics. I'm afraid she's going to pass out if she doesn't calm now. I finally reach out and pull her into my lap holding her as tight as I can. She fights me for a few seconds but as I continue to speak softly to her she starts to calm down. "Shhh, calmarse mija , mamá está aquí" I whisper to her while peppering kisses to her head. I do as Brittany says and have her hand over my heart coaxing her to calm down.

About twenty minutes later I hear the doorbell ring and I of course know who it is. I open the door to see the stunning blonde in light pink jeans and a blue Columbia hooded sweatshirt and bright yellow flip-flops. Clearly the girl got dressed in the dark but can you blame her?

She looks at me with a sad expression while I invite her inside. She moves quickly to check Rachel and make sure that she is okay. "I just want to make sure she doesn't run a fever or anything, kids sometimes make themselves so sick when they have panic attacks. Their bodies just freak out especially if it's their first one," she states somberly. "Has she had them before?" her blue eyes searching mine for answers.

"I-I-I d-don't know, s-she, I-I" tears well up in my eyes I can't even form a complete sentence.

"Okay, okay honey, it's alright. I'm going to help you. Why don't we go lay Rachel down in your bed while she's calm and then we can talk" she reaches out slowly to remove the hair from my face and gets a shy smile from me. I have her follow me back towards my bedroom and lay Rachel down after changing her pajamas and diaper. Brittany leans down to kiss her little forehead "sleep well little one" she says.

I lean now to kiss all over her little face and carefully remove the stray tears rolling down her cheeks, "Goodnight bebé mamá te ama tanto" I turn up the baby monitor and hand Rachel Ruby before motioning for Brittany to follow me out. I know the blonde wants to ask me about the "Mama" situation but that's a conversation for later.

We head out into the living room and curl up together on the couch. It's amazing how comfortable we are together already. I guess when someone is your lady knight in shining armor at 1 o'clock in the morning it's okay to comfortable with each other. I lay my head in Brittany's lap as she slowly runs her hands softly through my hair.

"How did you know what to do Britt?" she tenses quickly before finally starting to speak. "I used to get panic attacks all the time it's the exact way that my mom used to calm me down until I figured out how to handle them on my own. They never go away, the anxiety is always there, but eventually you figure out your triggers and ways to calm yourself down. You can't always stop it from happening but at least getting them under control helps" by the time I turned sixteen I was a pro at slowing them down.

I look up at her to see a few tears sliding down her cheeks. I run up slowly to remove wipe them from her face. "Do you want to tell me what you're thinking? Why this happened?" she asks carefully. "Yes, but could we maybe talk tomorrow, I'm exhausted and just want to fall asleep so bad right now. I have late class tomorrow thank God I can sleep in" I look at her pleading for this to be okay. I want to talk I do just not right now.

"Okay as long as you promise you will talk to me?" she gives me a stern look. "I promise, "I say while raising my pinky to her binding us to this future conversation.

I sit up when she starts to move. "Alright well then I guess I'm going to head out for tonight, I'm glad I could help and I hope Rachel feels better," she says while gathering her keys and her phone from the table. I quickly reach out to grab her wrist and stop her "stay please" I ask as my eyes swell up with tear. I really can't be alone tonight. I want her to be here with us just in case. I just want her with me.

She looks as though she thinks about it for a second before answering, "okay let me just let someone know that I'm going to be late to work tomorrow," she says with a smile. "I can sleep on the couch, can I just borrow a pair of shorts," she asks while playing with my fingers.

"Don't be silly you can share with me, it's a big bed a-and I really don't want to be alone" I spit out but start to retreat when she stays silent. "O-o-r if you're not comfortable you can sleep in the bed and I'll take the couch with Rachel, t-thank you for helping us a-and let me get you shorts" I basically sprint from the living room to my room to grab her shorts.

I turn around when I feel Brittany's presence behind me and hand her the light pink shorts, obviously keeping the mismatch theme going. I play with the hem of my shirt afraid that I embarrassed the girl and made her feel uncomfortable. She was just doing me a favor she probably doesn't even feel this way about me. Jeez San way to go. I jump when I feel the blond still my hands.

I still have my head down afraid she's just going to leave and now things will be awkward at daycare. When suddenly I feel her two fingers under my chin crystal meeting chocolate orbs. "I don't feel uncomfortable. I like that you're letting me help you. I would like nothing more than to lay with you tonight and hold you and Rachel close if you'd let. I want to do things right with you Santana. I'm so glad you called tonight" her eyes drift to my lips and soon she's leaning in when I hear….

"Mama!"

Thanks for reading! Please read and review. I know I said we were going to meet Quinn this update but I wanted to get this out building an arc for her grand entrance. I promise she's coming soon! Have a great night everyone and as always please let me know if there's anything you would like to see coming up!

**Spanish Translation** – sorry if it's not perfect

**calmarse mija , mamá está aquí** – calm down daughter, mama is right here

**Goodnight bebé mamá te ama tanto – **goodnight baby mama loves you very much


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I jumped when I felt an arm tighten behind me only to remember that Brittany stayed the night and she was spooning me from behind. It doesn't even feel uncomfortable or rushed there's something about this girl. I know I'm going to fall hard and fast. I haven't been with anyone since moving out to New York being a law student I had no time and I really wanted to focus on my studies. I was just starting to get out into the dating and bar world again but then my parents died and I had to grow up all over again to take care of Rachel.

I look down at the little brunette sleeping peacefully with her face buried in my chest and her tiny hand gripping my shirt. I smile when I notice that Brittany has a protective on Rachel's back and I can't help but feel the flutter in my stomach. We are like a little family. My eyes go wide when I realized I was getting way ahead of myself on that one. First I need to help Rachel, then help myself and then fall for Brittany.

I feel Rachel stir beneath me and rub her back to soothe her. We have about two hours left to sleep and after last night she really needs it. "Go back to sleep baby, let Brittany and Mama sleep" I whisper out not wanting to wake up the beautiful blonde behind me.

"I'm awake San I just don't want to get out of bed yet. You ladies are so comfy to snuggle," she laughs while pulling us closer and I can't help but smile. "So you're a Mama now huh? That's pretty freakin cute San!" she all but giggles while I laugh along with her. "Yeah I'm a Mama now and I already love every minute of it" I tell her while smiling down at my sleeping baby. "I need to get her help Britt, I can't see her the way she was last night, she's too little for this, I have to find out what happened while I was away at school. I need her to feel safe" Brittany just nods and kisses the back of my head before we fall back to sleep.

Brittany and I get up around 9:30. The blonde wanted to make Rachel and I breakfast. I tried to tell her she didn't have too but she gave me those puppy eyes and I caved. This girl will be the death of me.

"Mama" Rachel stood in the doorway rubbing her little fists in her eyes while holding Ruby as close as possible. I scooped her up and sat her on my lap just in time for Brittany to be serving her "famous" pancakes.

"Mija can you say hi to Brittany? She came over to help us last night" I ask while she hides her face in my neck probably shy from being tired. Brittany smiles and waves at the little brunette in my arms "good morning Rachel."

"Hi" she says with a small wave but it's enough to get a big megawatt smile from the blonde.

Brittany takes the opportunity to ask Rachel a few questions. "How are you feeling today sweetie?"

Rachel looks up at me before answering," I otay, cuz Mama no hurt me" my heart breaks and tears immediately spring to my eyes. Rachel notices and squirms to get out of my arms "I sowwy Mama, no sad, no hurt pwease, sowwy I bad" she rushes out while still trying to get out of my grasp.

My breath catches in my throat and I hear Brittany grasp beside me while Rachel manages to get out of my arms and runs out of the room. It's Brittany who pulls me out of my head, "Santana, you have to go find her, come on I'll help you" she says while extending her hand to me. "O-okay."

We head straight for her room while calling out her name desperately trying to get her to come out. "Rachel come out for Mama, I'm not mad I promise!" I yell while walking up the stairs to her room.

I'm frozen at the door when I hear sobs coming from the other side. I'm grateful there is no lock on the door, she's three definitely doesn't need one of those. Brittany squeezes my hand lightly letting me know she's still there and we have to go on. What I see when I walk through the door is devastating.

Rachel is facing the corner sobbing loudly, Ruby is thrown across the room, and the picture of our parents is upside down on the floor by her nightstand. I slowly walk over to ask Rachel why she is in the corner basically punishing herself. "Mommy and Daddy made me go in corner bein bad, I bad, go in corner. Pwease no hit Mama, I in da corner, won't be bad n'more" she tells me but refuses to look at me.

The tears are flowing freely now and I look to Brittany who gives me a sad but encouraging smile. "Rachel look at Mama" I wait what feels like forever while beginning to play with her hair. Brittany walks over and gets Ruby for the little girl but waits before she gives it to her. Finally big brown doe eyes look at me. "Mama is never ever going to hurt you, I will never hit you sweetheart, and you're not bad. I love you so much Rachel. I promise you are not bad" She curls into my lap and I signal to Brittany that it's okay for her to come over.

"I should go Santana" I look at her with big tears in my eyes silently begging her not to stay. I need her. I can't do this alone, I don't want too. She nods "okay I'll stay but I'm going to call my aunt I know I suggested my cousin to help you guys but I think my aunt is better suited for this" she leans down to kiss mine and Rachel's forehead before exciting the room.

About ten minutes later Brittany comes back to fill me in on her conversation. Rachel is sleeping silently on my chest, she fell asleep after I moved her to the bed to lie down.

"Alright so my Aunt Shelby is a child therapist who specializes in cases like this, she can get Rachel in today after you're done with class," she tells me while coming to sit next to us. I lean my head on her shoulder while she runs her fingers lightly threw my hair careful not to wake Rachel.

"Thank you so much Brittany I have to get Rachel ready for daycare and then hopefully I can make it through all my classes without having a meltdown. I can't believe my parents hurt her spanking is one thing but what the fuck were they doing to her. She's so scared and it's their entire fault. God I wish they were here so I could kick their asses. I can't believe I let this happen to her I should have never come to New York and left her alone," I tell her while trying to hold back my tears.

Brittany stills her hand, which causes me to look at her, "First of all this is not your fault so please do not blame yourself. If anyone is at fault it's your parents and we will get to the bottom of this. You, Santana can do this, you are the best thing to happen to Rachel. I know I don't know you both that well but I will and I am going to help you in anyway I can I promise you. Shelby is going to help Rachel and I am going to help you. I already called in sick for daycare so why don't I watch Rachel, Shelby asked me to watch her daughter Quinn. It might do some good for Rachel to be around her?"

I know I can trust Brittany and Rachel seems to as well this is probably a better idea than taking her to daycare plus she wouldn't even have Britt there to help her. "Okay Britt" I nod, she smiles and leans down to leave a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Let's get this little one ready!"

I dress Rachel in her little blue jeans with a bright pink shirt that has a kitten on the front, that Brittany absolutely loves, and her little pink Converse sneakers. Her hair is in two pigtails with pony tale holders that have pink stars are them.

Brittany drives me to the train station before she is off to pick up Quinn from Shelby's. Just as I'm saying goodbye to Rachel her bottom lip quivers so I take her out of the car seat to talk to her. "Rach, Mama will be back before you know it, I have to go to school but it's my short day. Britty is going to watch you today, would that be okay? You don't have to go to daycare and she has a friend for you to play with" I tell her with as much enthusiasm as I can muster to keep me from breaking down.

Rachel thinks about what I tell her for a minute before nodding her head "you come back Mama" she says with a serious tone but it doesn't stop me from laughing. "Mama promises she will be back for you, Britty has my number you have her call me if you need me" she nods again while giving me a wet kiss on my lips. I walk back over to Brittany and set Rachel back into her seat.

The blonde rolls down her window "She will be fine San, I promise to call if she needs you" I nod "thanks again Britt" I lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek. I hear my train and wave to Rachel before sprinting off.

* * *

><p>Brittany POV<p>

"Alright Rachie, Britty is going to take you to meet Quinn. You are going to love her she's a sweet little girl just like you!" I tell the little brunette while looking at her in the mirror. She looks up and smiles at me! Hell yes I got a smile maybe this won't be so bad.

I get to my aunt's house who is already outside holding Quinn in her arms. I unbuckle Rachel and lift her from the car. She buries her face in my neck and I smile at her being so shy. I make eye contact with my aunt to let her know this is the little one she will be with later.

Shelby is holding a surprisingly shy Quinn who is dressed in yellow leggings and a navy blue top with an anchor on it with white sandals on her tiny feet. Her bright blonde hair is flowing in the wind while her hazel eyes shine from the sun. She's such a beautiful baby. Finally we make our way to the porch.

"Hi Quinnie!" I greet her while giving my aunt a kiss on the cheek. The little blonde removes her face from her mother's neck and points at Rachel. "Who dis Britty?" she asks with her little three-year-old lisp. "This is my friend Rachel, can you say hi?" I ask her. She waves happily "Hi Rachel!" Adorable.

"She's going to spend the day with us is that okay with you?" she nods immediately while trying to get out of her mother's arms. "Easy Quinn" she lightly scolds the little blonde.

"Okay here's her bag Britt" Shelby says while handing me Quinn's little pink backpack with her toys, coloring and nap essentials. We walk back to my car and buckle both girls in. "I'll see you later Aunt Shelby" both blondes wave as we make our way back to my apartment. I look into the back to make sure Rachel is okay when I hear, "Hi Rachel we gonna be best friends?" little green eyes look at the brunette with a hopeful smile. I figured Rachel would ignore her but she surprise me when she says, "yeah like Britty and Mama" maybe Quinn will help her out of her shell.

We get back to my apartment and I get both girls situated they decided to watch "The Bubble Guppies" and cuddle up on the couch. I snap a quick picture and send it to Santana. This is going to be a good day I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>

I decided to make Shelby Quinn's mother I liked the idea better than it being Judy but she will be in story. It will all fall into place once we get Santana into her internship. Please reviews or even PM's really help so any suggestions would be awesome. Thanks for reading and for previous reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay! Thanks cosasmalas3 for editing this for me!

Chapter 9

I sat in one of my family law classes waiting to get a text from Brittany to let me know how Rachel was doing. I didn't want my little girl to freak out because she wasn't around me, but she had done okay with Brittany at daycare. So maybe she would be alright with another child around her age to entertain her. Just then I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket and noticed it was from the blonde. She had sent me a picture of Rachel asleep on the couch holding Ruby and Quinn cuddled up next to her. It was absolutely adorable. Once I realized Rachel was doing okay, I did my best to focus in class and prayed it would go by faster.

On my way to my next class, I decided to give Brittany a call to see how everything was going and to let them know I would be home after this seminar. Brittany answered after only the second ring and she was whispering. Obviously the girls were still asleep, which would be weird since Rachel only naps for about an hour, and she would have been asleep for at least four by now.

"Hey Britt. How's everything going over there…the two toddlers driving you nuts?" I asked with a slight laugh. Unfortunately I didn't like the answer I received and my smile disappeared instantly.

"Sorry San, Rachel was been sleeping majority of the day, she played with Quinn for a little while and then they both got tired. I let them crash on the couch that turned out to be completely adorable. Quinn woke up about an hour and a half later and has been playing ever since. Rachel woke up only for a little bit and was looking for you. She panicked when she noticed you were not here, but I got her to calm down after a few minutes" I hear the blonde sigh on the other end. "I'm sorry San. I thought she would be okay. She's been resting on my chest ever since. I just didn't want to interrupt you during class."

I try to gain my composure the best I could, but I was pissed. Why hadn't she called me when it happened? I would always choose my daughter over school, no matter how important a class may be. Rachel will always be more important to me.

"Shit Brittany. Why didn't you call me? I would have left my class immediately. God…the kid is probably going to hate me and think that I'm not there for her. What were you thinking?!" I didn't mean to get so angry with the woman, but honestly I trusted her. I knew I shouldn't have. It was too soon to be trusting one another. She doesn't know anything about us.

Suddenly I heard the little brunette whimper by the phone obviously still lying on the blonde's chest and that set me off. My baby was in pain and instead of Brittany calling me she decided to handle it by herself and she failed. "Fuck Brittany how could you be so so so …st…" I stopped myself quickly when I heard her sniffle on the other end, the whimpering I heard wasn't from Rachel, but from Brittany. My heart ached for her, but I was still mad. "I'm sorry Britt. Look I'll see you soon. I'll tell my professor I had a family emergency. Text me your address" and with that I hang up feeling guilty for almost calling her stupid.

Brittany texted me her address and forty minutes later I was taking a cab to her house to pick up my baby girl. I walked up to the white house with the red door and knocked three times. Brittany appeared moments later with Rachel in her arms. The little one had her head buried in Brittany's neck. When I looked down I saw a little blonde attached to Brittany's hand, but hiding behind her leg.

I reached out to grab Rachel who stirred in my arms, "hush baby it's Mama, go back to sleep" I told her while peppering light kisses to her tiny face.

I bent down to introduce myself to Quinn, who was still hiding behind Britt's leg. "Hi you must be Quinn. I'm Santana. It's very nice to meet you" I said while extending my hand hoping she would shake it.

She looked up at the taller blonde for approval before speaking "hi S'tana I Quinn" she said with a cute little giggle.

I smiled at the little girl before standing up to be met with sad blue eyes. I didn't want to wake Rachel, but I knew I had to apologize to Brittany for being such a bitch. Sometimes I just couldn't stop myself. "Listen…I'm sorry Britt. I was just frustrated and I'm scared. I didn't mean to be a b..brat to you" I looked up and was met this time with a tearful gaze.

"Thank you for apologizing Santana" I smiled at her thinking things were going to be okay before "but that was really mean of you, even though you didn't say it, I knew what it was that you were going to say. I thought maybe you would see me differently than everyone else, but I guess not. Sorry I messed up and I'm so stupid. I have to take Quinn to her mom. See you later" and with that the door closed and the blondes were gone.

"Shit" I whispered while heading back to the cab to take us home. I noticed that I only lived about fifteen minutes from Britt, although she probably never wanted to see me again.

When we got home I changed into something more comfy throwing on a pair of sweats and a Cheerios t-shirt. I put a pair of tiny sweats and t-shirt for Rachel so we could hang out for a little while before our meeting with Shelby.

Rachel was finally awake sitting on the couch waiting for me to come over to her. "Hi baby, you doing okay?"

"Yes Mama" she whispered out her voice still a little thick with sleep. She rubbed her little fists against her eyes before crawling into my lap. "Movie Mama?" she looked up at me with those big doe eyes, I just couldn't resist. I figured we would get a chance to really talk at the therapy session.

"Sure Rach, let me find something on Netflix for us" I turned on the TV and quickly began my search for a movie she would enjoy. I stumbled upon an old favorite of mine, _Homeward Bound_.Talking animals and family fun…hopefully she will like this. I lay down with my back against the arm of the couch with Rachel on my chest. I run my fingers lightly through her hair. As of late, Rachel is exceptionally quiet and is now sucking on her thumb. This is not a new habit she needs to be starting. Maybe I could have her use a pacifier instead…honestly no idea what was better for her.

I grabbed my phone quickly and decided to send out a text to Brittany asking if she would be at Shelby's when we got there and apologizing again for what I said. I knew I would have to make it up to her. Once I get this toddler problem under control, I can focus on fixing my relationship with her. One step at a time. For now, I was content to lie with this sweet angel on my chest, letting the feeling of her heart fall in sync with mine before dozing off to sleep.

I set my alarm to wake up in an hour. Plenty of time for us to get ready before heading to therapy. "I love you so much Rachel" I whispered against her forehead and smiled when I heard "love you much Mama" before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following! I really take your reviews into consideration. I plan to update again this week!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up with a jolt when I heard my alarm blaring through my cell phone. For a moment I forgot why I set that damn thing in the first place. I looked down to see Rachel looking back up at me with her big doe eyes rimmed with red from sleep. I smile while leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Come on sweetheart. We have to get ready to go meet Dr. Corcoran." Rachel looked at me with sad eyes and shook her head no. I sighed knowing that this was not going to be an easy task for either one of us. I lifted her easily heading to her room to get her changed.

Once we were both changed and ready to go, I grabbed my keys, purse, cell phone, toddler and of course Ruby was coming with us. I buckled Rachel in and handed her the stuffed bunny. She latched onto the stuffed toy quickly and immediately put her thumb in her mouth. I'm going to have to ask Dr. Corcoran about a pacifier.

The ride to the office was silent other than the soft music of Celine Dion playing in the background. Rachel had a pout on her tiny face the entire twenty-minute ride. I tried to talk to her a little, but all I received was headshakes or I was completely ignored.

I pulled up to a large building with tinted windows and quickly pulled into the garage. It was already 4:10 and our appointment is at 4:20, so we had to move fast because I don't want us to be late on the very first day. Plus I wanted to be able to see the blonde again, so I could at least try to apologize again or offer her dinner or something. She's been so great to me the past couple of weeks and I feel horrible for the way I treated her. I was just so worried about Rachel and I took it out on her. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate.

I pulled into the first spot I saw and moved swiftly to get Rachel out of her car seat. The little brunette shook her head fiercely and clung to her bunny. Big tears were rolling down her cheeks. I had no idea why she was acting this way. This was going to help her and me…to help us.

"Come on baby we're going to be late. Mama promises you are going to be okay. This is going to help us. It's just a test run we don't have to stay if you don't like it. I'm sure Dr. Corcoran is very nice, plus I think Quinn might be here." Rachel relaxed a little bit at hearing the little blonde's name. Apparently she was already attached to the other three year old. "Mama will hold you and be with you the entire time and we can see Britty too okay?" I asked and smiled widely when I got a small nod.

I pulled Rachel into my arms and she immediately snuggled into my chest hiding her face the best she could. Still holding Rachel with a death grip and sucking on her thumb, I walked quickly into the intimidating building silently praying her office was easy to find.

I walked up to the information guide skimming over the white letters on the black board. I was able to find her name rather quickly, _Dr._ _Shelby Corcoran Room 1066. _Great…I have to schlep my ass and a three year old to the tenth floor and lets just say, I am not a fan of elevators, but today I'm going to conquer that fear because there is no way in hell that I'm walking up that many flights of stairs.

Rachel still had her head buried in my chest while we rode the elevator, which was the longest ride ever, might I add. I walked down the bright hallway that had an incredibly bright blue rug lining the floor. I felt like I stepped off the elevator into the twilight zone and the hallway was getting smaller as we continued to walk.

After what felt like forever, I finally found room 1066 and walked in just in time for our appointment. The young girl behind the desk sent me a glare. I guess she knew I was late. I put on my best fake smile as I approached her, "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. I have an appointment for my daughter Rachel Lopez" the girl looked me up and down and then Rachel before speaking "aren't you a little young to have a three year old? What are you like sixteen?" before I could unleash some hell on that little bitch I heard a familiar present voice behind me.

"Lindsey, you're fired. Get your stuff and go home. You work as a desk girl in a psychologist office. You cannot just speak to people that way. You don't even know this WOMAN. Now go home!" The girl opens her mouth to defend herself, when she's stopped by a pale hand "I mean it. Now get out". I send the girl my best glare while Brittany stands with her arms folded across her chest. Maybe the blonde doesn't hate me. I mean she did just defend me!

I turned to thank the girl, but she turned her back to me. Quickly indicating that I shouldn't speak and that I should just follow her. We went down another brightly lit corridor. The walls were decorated with Disney characters and the floor was lined with a bright yellow rug. I felt Rachel squeeze her little arms tighter around my neck as we got closer to our destination.

Brittany knocked lightly and when we heard the quiet _come in_, I knew it was show time. A very beautiful brunette stood up from behind her desk with her hand extended towards me. "Thank you Brittany. I'll take it from here. Hi, I'm Dr. Shelby Corcoran. It's very nice to meet you Santana. And this little cutie must be Rachel?" she tried to catch the little girl's eyes, but was unsuccessful.

I shook her hand lightly while switching Rachel to my hip. "I fired Lindsey. I'll explain why later, so I'll run the front for you tonight." The blonde told her aunt while turning to exit the room. Before she left though she gives Rachel a kiss on her forehead and whispered a quiet "Good Luck" to me.

"Alright, let's get things started. Santana I'm going to ask you to place Rachel on the pink carpet. I am just going to observe her for a little bit and then we'll get to know one another better" I do as I'm told…well attempt to. The little brunette starts to panic. Squeezing her little arms tighter and tighter around my neck. I try to put her down again, but she is having none of that. I make eye contact with Shelby, who gives me a head nod to try again. This time I start to sing a little to Rachel, it's one way to calm her down.

"I believe the children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way." I continue to sing Whitney's Greatest Love of All and rub Rachel's back gently. She calms a little bit as I slowly lower her to the floor.

"Go play with the toys Rach. Mama is right here with Dr. Corcoran. I'm not leaving, I promise." She doesn't move for at least five minutes, but eventually makes her way over to the toy box with the dolls.

I took a seat on the black leather chair that allowed me to see Rachel, but also be able to talk to Shelby. She sat across from me on a matching chair. "I'm sorry. She's just really shy and she hasn't really been talking all that much. She's been sleeping a lot more than usual, sucking her thumb, she'll barely leave my side most days, and she's been having panic attacks" I'm finally getting a chance to really vent how I'm feeling. I need someone to help me.

Rachel played with the few dolls that she found in the "treasure chest" as Shelby liked to call it for about twenty minutes before we started to talk. She watched everything Rachel did, her facial expressions, movements, and the fact that she didn't speak like a lot of children usually do. She used to have this amazing imagination, but so suddenly and quickly things changed.

"Okay Santana. We are going to start off small today. From what I have been watching so far, Rachel has some qualities of a three year old, but there are many other things that are off. One being that she is incredibly quiet. It's okay for children to be shy of course, but when you give them free roam and toys normally their imagination would be shown. I want to discuss things that I have observed today and then a few things you can do to help her" Dr. Corcoran spoke with an even and quiet voice.

Before we really got started I turned when I felt a tug on my pants. Rachel was standing next to me with Ruby in one arm while her thumb was in her mouth. I lifted the little brunette to sit on my lap as she leaned into my chest.

Once we were both settled Dr. Corcoran used that as her opportunity to start talking again.

"First off…I have noticed the thumb situation you have going on. It's definitely something you need to address and a habit you want to break as her teeth come in more. My suggestion is to use a pacifier for a little bit since that will be better on her teeth, but after six months you need to completely wean her off of it."

I nodded and moved Rachel's hair that fallen over her face. She seemed incredibly tired again even though we took a pretty long nap. I'm think Shelby noticed the little one growing more and more tired and started to push things along.

"I've also noticed the way Rachel plays with the dolls is different from the way she loves and cherishes that bunny. She throws the dolls around and doesn't really have a care for them, even though she's not using her words her actions demonstrate some kind of past maybe? I'm not really sure, but more observation will definitely help me understand."

I still haven't said anything. I just continue to play with Rachel's hair trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Rachel treats her bunny with kindness and respect…she shows it love. I'm curious to who gave her that stuffed animal?" The oldest brunette asks me.

We make eye contact for a quick second when I whisper out "me."

She nods and writes something down on her yellow pad. I find myself asking if she figured something out.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think it may mean something. The only way to really know is to talk to your daughter, but I'm not even going to try that today" she says with a smile.

"The last thing I want to discuss for today is the fact that Rachel is so tired. How much sleep does she get at night?"

"It depends really on if she has a nightmare or a panic attack. In the last few weeks she's had a couple accidents, many nightmares and a major panic attack. I had to call your niece to come help me because I had no idea what to do. I just don't know how to help her. Please just tell me what to do." That was it. I finally broke. I needed this woman's help.

Shelby kept her distance, afraid she would scare Rachel while she tried to calm me down. "Okay Santana. Relax sweetheart, I'm going to tell you a few things I want to try first before we get really serious" I nodded with a very unladylike sniffle for her to continue.

"You have to get Rachel into a semi permanent routine it needs to be a fun or relaxing activity, dinner, bath and then bed. Her own bed Santana. She cannot sleep with you every night. If she has a severe nightmare or panic attack, I encourage you to do what you can to make her feel better, but keep her routine. Get a baby monitor to hear her at night and a pacifier. She already has her comfort stuffed toy" I nodded along as she continued to speak.

"I'm going to give you a step by step guide to dealing with her nightmares. I promise eventually they will go away. Stay consistent. It will be hard, but you can do this" she stood up and grabbed a folder with papers for me. "Next session I'll try to get Rachel to speak a little bit, but we are going at her pace for now. You ladies are done for today. See Britt and set up your next session for one week from now, have a great day!"

I exited the office with so many thoughts running through my mind. Rachel had fallen asleep in my arms and now I had to go talk to the blonde.

I walked into the waiting room expecting to see Brittany behind the desk when I suddenly felt a weight against my leg. "Hi Sanny!" I looked down to see a little blonde beaming up at me.

"Shh Quinnie, Rachie is sleeping bug" oh there's the blonde she must have been entertaining Quinn. Little hazel eyes looked into mine "Sowry Sanny."

"That's okay boo" I said while ruffling her hair.

"You ready to set up your next session Santana?" the older blonde asked me without making eye contact. Yeah I fucked this up.

"Yeah she said to come in once a week…so let's do next Thursday. I don't have school late, maybe around 4:30 again?" she nodded.

Quinn was sitting on the floor playing with her blocks and Rachel was sleeping. This was my chance to at least ask Britt out and woo her a little bit.

"Look Brittany I'm really sorry about earlier. Please let me take you out for coffee or something and we can really talk and get to know each other? We have an amazing connection and I'm so sorry for my behavior" I was basically begging the girl. Before she could answer Rachel stirred in my arms. "Mama go home now pwease" my heart broke for her, she just sounded so sad.

I kissed her little forehead and adjusted her to my hip, so that she could rest on my shoulder. I knew she wanted to see Brittany. The blonde smiled and leaned in to give her a light kiss on her forehead too. "Mama is going to take you home Rachie, I'll see you later I have to take Quinn to my Aunt now" surprisingly she leaned in to give me a cheek kiss and then she was gone. I pouted at the fact that she didn't answer my question.

I got Rachel home with no problems. I wanted to get her started on her new routine as soon as possible. I set her up in the living room and let her pick a movie to watch. She settled on Beauty & the Beast, while I headed into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Just as the water was starting to boil my ringtone chimed signaling that I received a text:

_I would love to get coffee with you Santana. Let's do it…Sunday?_

Okay. So maybe I didn't ruin everything with Brittany. I shoot a text to Mercedes seeing if she could possibly watch Rachel for an hour or two so I could see Brittany. I don't want to mess up her routine though. Maybe the blonde could come over for coffee? Ugh who knows! I replied quickly to Britt and went to check on Rachel, thumb in her mouth, Ruby in her arms and her little eyes glued to the screen. I think she's going to be okay. I think we both will.

Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
